Memories Lost
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: Fuu is brought to a world of black where a strange voice has her make a choice that will affect not only her, but her loved ones as well. one shot that's a modern AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth.**

 **Author note: I made this story for a MKR fanfic swap. Thought I would put it up here for others to injoy. Its rated M for a bit of a sex scene. Alright on with the story and happy reading.**

Fuu was standing in nothing but darkness with no idea how she had gotten there. She didn't even remember what she was doing before she ended up here, where ever here was.

"You have a choice to make Fuu Hououji." A deep voice said from within the darkness.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here? How do you know my name?" Fuu said with fear in her voice. It was silent for a long time before the voice spoke again.

"The choice you make will not only affect you, but your loved ones as well." The voice didn't answer even one of her questions. Fuu started looking around for another way out, but it was so dark and the only thing she could see was herself. She started hoping that she would wake up from this bad dream soon.

"Let us begin." Without warning the room turned a bright white. It hurt Fuu's eyes at first that she had to cover them. After a little while she uncovered them and to her surprised three People were standing in front of her. They just weren't any people, but people she knew very well. They all had their eyes closed as if they were asleep.

"Hikaru, Umi, Ferio?!" She tried to reach out to them but no matter how much she reached out to them she couldn't touch them. She also tired moving towards them but her legs wouldn't move.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You have a choice to make."

"What does this choice have to do with them?" While Fuu waited for an answer yet again her friends' and boyfriend's eyes opened. They had very confused looks on their faces, just as Fuu had when she first woke up here. They were speaking while looking at Fuu, but she couldn't hear a word they were saying. Fuu wanted to yell and cry all at the same time.

"It has everything to do with them and yourself. You must make a very important choice then this will all be over." Fuu didn't know what to think anymore. She was usually so calm and collected, but right now she was losing it.

"I'm going to give you a choice. That will affect all your futures." Fuu looks at Hikaru, Umi, and Ferio's faces seeing their fear.

' _Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice_.' She thought in her head.

"It seems you are ready to hear that you must do."

"Yes I'm ready."

"Are you willing to give all the memories you share with these three in order to save their lives?" Fuu's eyes widened and she gasped.

"My memories?"

"Yes every single thing that has to do with them. People, places, things, everything. If you do not they will lose there lives." It didn't take Fuu very long to make up her mind. Tears fall down her cheeks.

"Take my memories take them all. If it saves their lifes. I would give up anything for them." The three of them seem to be yelling, but nothing could be heard. Fuu smiled to them.

"Alright then you have made your choice."

"Will I be the only one that forgets?"

"Yes they will still remember, but you will not."

"Then there's still a chance I could know them again."

"Perhaps." Fuu looked to Hikaru, Umi, and Ferio once more with tears in her eyes.

"I love all of you. My dearest friends, the loves of my life. Hikaru and Umi I love you like you were my sisters. You were always there for me when I needed you most." She turns to Ferio. "You showed me such great love. You were the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Ferio starts crying as well as Hikaru and Umi.

"Even though my memories will be gone I believe in my heart I'll just make new ones with all of you." Fuu smiles while reaching out her hands to them once more and they reach out to her. She feels there hands on hers and then they fade away. Fuu pulls her hands back to herself and puts them to her heart. Fuu then wipes her eyes and looks up.

"Alright then I've made my choice now take my memories and be done with it." Fuu said with a little anger in her voice.

"Before I take your memories I'm giving you the chance to see them one last time." Before Fuu could say anything her eyes closed and memories begin flowing into her mind. One by one each memory popped into her head. The memory that came into her mind first was when she met Hikaru. Hikaru was trying to get something out of the vending machine, but she didn't have enough money to get anything. She turned away with a sad look on her face. Fuu saw the whole thing from where she was sitting. Fuu felt bad for the poor girl and went over to her just as she had turned around. Fuu held out her hand with some change in it.

"Here take this change and get yourself something." Fuu said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh I couldn't take that."

"It's not a problem." Fuu grabbed Hikura's hand and put the change in it.

"Thank you so much!" Fuu took her hand away and smiled.

"what's your name?" asked Hikaru

"It's Fuu Hououji and what's yours?"

"Hikaru shidou."

"It's very nice to meet you ." They both smiled at one another. The memory slowly fades leaving a warm feeling in Fuu's heart. The next one starts just as soon as the other one faded. Since the day Fuu had meet Hikaru they had become very good friends. They spent all their free time together. Fuu and Hikaru were at school talking and eating lunch when they both looked over and see Umi walk by while she flips her hair.

"Wow that girl could be a model, she's so pretty." Says Hikaru. Fuu nodes. Umi gets her food and looks around for a place to sit, but most all of the tables are full. Then she looks towards Fuu and Hikaru. She then walks over to there table.

"Can I sit with you two?" Fuu was about to say something when Hikaru quickly stood up.

"Yes of course!" Hikaru gives Umi a big smile. Fuu can see that Umi was a little surprised by Hikaru's enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Umi sits down. "My names Umi Ryuuzaki."

"I'm Hikaru Shidou and this is Fuu Hououji." Umi looks towards Fuu and she smiles.

"Hmm I think us three are going to be good friends." Said Hikaru.

"But we just met." Said Umi.

"It doesn't matter, I can tell."

"When Hikaru believes something, she never gives up." said Fuu and they all laughed. The three of them talked and laughed almost forgetting to eat there lunch.

' _Hikaru was right. Ever since that day we were the best of friends always there for one another. Even if we were mad at one another we would always make up real quick. I can't think of having any better friends then them_.' Fuu thought as the memory faded. She saw many memories of her and her friends until a year past and they were in there second year of high school. The memory started with Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi walking down the street with ice cream cones in there hands while laughing.

"Thanks Fuu for helping me out with the ice cream. I can't believe I left my money at home." Said Hikaru.

"Think nothing of it . Besides I couldn't say no to cute little ." Fuu smiles then Hikaru gave her a big hug.

"Your the best Fuu!"

"I second that." Said Umi while lifting her cone in the air.

"Stop you two, your making me blush." Hikaru and Umi laughed while Fuu blushed. They started walking once more. As they kept walking Fuu noticed a boy on the other side of the sidewalk looking sad. For some reason she was drawen to him and wished she could help. The memory fast forwarded to them back at school. The day had just ended and Fuu once again saw the boy who happened to be Ferio. Fuu decided to go up and talk to him.

"Excuse me I don't mean to bother you, but is something the matter?" Ferio looked over to Fuu and looked like he was about to tell her off, but then stopped when he saw her.

"I'm fine" Was all he said.

"I know it's none of my business, but you look too sad to be fine. I know we just met, but I'm willing to be a friend and listen." Fuu could tell he was taken back by the way his face looked.

"Ok then it's just..." He mumbled the last part.

"Sorry I didn't catch the last part." Fuu saw that his cheecks reddened just a little.

"I'm Just upset because my sister started dating this guy named Zagato and I don't like it." Fuu blinked and then brought her hand up towards her mouth. She laughed lighty.

"Hey it's not funny! I really don't think he's right for my sister. She's just too good for him." Fuu took her hand away from her mouth and smiled at him softly.

"Are you sure it's just that you don't want her dating at all?"

"That's part of it. He still isn't good for her."

"Well isn't that for your sister to decide?"

"Yeah, but what if he hurts her? I don't want her to get hurt."

"Then you will be there to help her if she does. That's your job as a brother. Not to stop her from dating, because I'm sure she still would even if you told her not to." Fuu smiled once more, Ferio sighed.

"I suppose your right. Thanks, I guess I needed to hear that. The names Ferio by the way."

"Mines Fuu Hououji, it's nice to meet you." They took eachother's hands and shook them, then they both smiled. The memory ended and started to show bits and pieces of other ones. Fuu and Ferio becoming good friends, as well as Fuu introducing Ferio to Hikaru and Umi. They all hung out together in school and out. Then the memory stopped at two years after she had meet Ferio. Fuu and Ferio were laying on Ferio's bed talking and laughing. Ferio even started tickling Fuu which made her laugh loudly and kick. Ferio stopped then, they both lay next to one other. They didn't say anything just looked up at the ceiling. After a while Ferio spoke.

"My sister told me yesterday that Zagato asked her to marry him." Fuu looked over at Ferio.

"What did say?"

"She said yes of course."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah I think I've finally made peace with it. I see how much he makes her happy and the truth is I just want my sister to be happy." Fuu looked back up to the ceiling. "You, Hikaru and Umi are invited to the wedding."

"That's good. I'm sure it will be a very beautiful wedding." Ferio garbs Fuu's hand and puts his fingers between hers. Fuu doesn't move just lets it happen even though her heart is beating fast in her chest.

"Hearing about this wedding really got me thinking that it's about time I told you something I've been holding in for a long time now." Fuu looked back to Ferio.

"What do you need to tell me?" Fuu felt her heart beat even faster. She also felt Ferio squeeze her hand lightly. Ferio turned his head towards her and had the gentlest look in his eyes, Fuu wondered if that look was only for her.

"I love you, Fuu. Maybe even since the day I meet you. I don't want to be just your friend anymore." Fuu's eyes widened, then tears started filling her eyes. Ferio let go of her hand and turned around on his side. Fuu took his lead and did the same. Ferio wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"Fuu will you be my girlfriend?" Fuu nodded her head then grabbed him and embraced him.

"Of course Ferio, because I love you too. I've loved you for a long time now. I'm so glad I talked to you that day." Ferio chuckled then moved Fuu away so he could look into her eyes. They slowly moved there lips toward each other until they were touching. The kiss was soft and gentle but lasted a long time. They pulled away and put each others foreheads together and looked into eachother's eyes. Fuu put her head onto Ferio's chest and they both put their arms around one another. Fuu didn't care if anyone came in the room and saw them laying there. The rest of the world seemed to just melt away. She just laid there listening to his heart beat, wishing the moment would never end.

' _I waited so long to hear those words from him, but it was so worth the wait_.' The memory fades and goes through many more. To Fuu and Ferio's first date, to telling her friends that they we're dating. She remembered how Umi threatened Ferio. If he did anything to Fuu she would hurt him. What was even more funny was Hikaru threatening him in her own way as well. Fuu swear she saw Ferio sweat and a little scared. The next memory was of Emeraude and Zagato's wedding which was just as beautiful as Fuu thought it would be. Though once in a while she would catch Ferio frowning and crossing his arms. Lots more memories came through like the last years of high school, gradution and even starting collage. Fuu mentally frowned to herself because the memories were almost catch up to the present, which meant they would be gone for good. Then the memory of her and Ferio deciding to make love for the first time came up. It was not the most romantic thing ever. It was the most awkward and embarrassing thing they had ever done. They both had no idea what they were doing, but once they figured things out it wasn't so bad. Fuu laughed to herself.

' _We did start to get better after that_.'

More memories pasted through her head until it came to the last one she could remember before ending up here. The day didn't start off very well. Right before leaving to go to collage Ferio and her had gotten into a fight. They didn't get into to many fights, but this by far was the worse of them all. Fuu couldn't concentrate in any of her classes. She was glad that she didn't have any tests that day or she might of failed them. She left after her last class of the day was over. As she was walking down the street to her apartment she took out her cell phone and noticed she got texts from Hikaru and Umi.

Hikaru:

Hey Fuu. Was thinking of you and thought I would send you a text. Miss you. :)

Umi:

Hello Fuu. We should totally go out drinking this weekend. Even if we would just end up drinking juice. Haha. Love ya.

Fuu smiled and laughed out loud. She wondered if they had a sixth sense and knew when she was feeling down. There texts made her feel much better. Then her cell beeped once more and this time it was Ferio. She wasn't sure she wanted to read it, but she opened it anyways.

Ferio:

I'm at your apartment. When you get here I think we need to talk.

Fuu was back to feeling down again. What did he want to talk about? Did he want to break up? these questions went through her head, but she shook them away.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there." Fuu said outloud quietly. After a bit more walking she was at her front door. She had her key out and put it up to the lock but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to put the key in and open the door. She tired to hold back tears and keep herself from running away. Slowly her hand that was holding the key fell down to her side. The tears she was holding back were about to fall when suddenly the door flung open and there was Ferio standing infront of her. Before Fuu could do or say anything Ferio grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Fuu for being such an ass this morning. Can you forgive me?" Fuu was at a loss for words. He said he wanted to talk, but here he was embracing her asking for her forgiveness. The tears started falling and she put her arms around him.

"I forgive you, you ass." They pulled away after a couple moments and Fuu looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for the things I said too."

"It's ok Fuu." Ferio kissed her on the forehead, then he kissed one cheek then the other. Before he could kiss her on the lips Fuu pulled away and shut the front door. When she turned back towards Ferio her face was red.

"I really don't want the whole neighborhood to see us." Ferio smirked. Ferio moved back over to Fuu and gently pushed her up against the door. He put his lips up to her ear and wispered.

"I want show you how sorry I am." Fuu shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her ear. Ferio then put his lips on top of hers. They kissed for a long time. Ferio at one point put his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as both there tongues touched. When Ferio pulled away Fuu felt a little disspointed even though she knew they both needed air. Not to long after he ended the kiss Ferio started kissing her down her neck. Fuu moved her head to the side so he had better access. While he was kissing her neck he sild her jacket off her and it fell to the floor. Ferio placed a hand on her right breast and rubbed it through her shirt and bra. Fuu moaned louder then she wanted to and it made her blush even redder then before. Fuu could feel Ferio's smile in her neck. Without warning Ferio picked her up bridal style.

"Lets take this somewhere more comfortable." All Fuu did was nod as she was carried to her bedroom and puts her very gently on her bed. before getting on himself he took off his clothes until he was in just his boxers. Fuu did the same as well as taking her glasses off. She was laying in just her undergarments.

"Is this your idea of talking Ferio?" Fuu said in a joking manner.

"We don't need words Fuu we can show each other what we want to say. But I will tell you one thing I love you with all my heart and I don't want anyone but you." Fuu was going to say something about that being more then just one thing, but it touched her some much so couldn't bring herself to.

"I love you too, Ferio. Forever and ever." Ferio got on top of her but held himself up on his hands.

"Your so beautiful Fuu. Your like a goddess."

"And your my prince." Fuu reached her hand behind Ferio's head and pulled the rubber band out that was keeping his hair in a ponytail. His hair went down his shoulders and around his face. Ferio leaned his head down and kissed Fuu's forehead once again.

"Can I make love to you my goddess?"

"Yes my prince and let me make love to you as well. infact lets make love together" Ferio smiled as he took Fuu lips with his own. While kissing her he took off her bra and throw it to the floor. Ferio then parted from her lips and kissed both of her breasts. Fuu could never get tired of his kisses all over her body. After a few more kisses Ferio took off her underware and throw them on the floor to join her bra. Before Ferio could do anything more Fuu sat up and tugged at his boxers. Ferio moved so Fuu could take them off easly. Once they were both naked they explored eachothers body's, kissing and feeling every part they could get to. They made love many times not wanting to be away from the other. All the harsh words exchanged, yelling and hurt feelings that happened earlier that day had all faded away just leaving there love for one another. The last thing Fuu saw was her laying next to Ferio in bed with the covers over them.

Fuu opened her eyes to a once again pitch black room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was holding her chest.

"Now that you have saw all your memories it's time that they faded away." The voice said. Fuu started seeing the memories once more, but this time they faded away one by one until the only thing Fuu could see was Hikaru, Umi and Ferio's faces. They slowly started fading away as well.

' _Goodbye my friends and lover. I'll find you again_.' As the last of there faces faded away Fuu started falling backwards. She could of sworn that she heard the voice tell her he was sorry. Just before her body hit the floor she ended up in her bed. She woke up with a start and sat up. Tears were running down her cheeks. Fuu touched her cheeks where the tears were.

"Why am I crying?" She looked around the room and for some reason she felt that something was missing. She slowly got out to bed and started going around the room.

"Wasn't there something here and over there? Why does my room feel so empty?" Fuu touched places on the wall and her desk where she felt that something should of been there but was not. Fuu felt like she could cry once again. She looked up at the clock and realized it was time for her to get ready to leave for collage. Fuu took one last look around the room then she started getting ready to leave. Fuu went about the day the same as always, but no matter how hard she tired she always felt like something was missing, something very important. Weeks went by and Fuu felt more sad and she felt empty inside. Hikaru, Umi and Ferio tried to talk to Fuu, but it seemed every time they tried something would stop them. They tried calling her but when they did it just said the cell phone was disconnected. They went to her collage and her apartment, but no matter what they did it always seemed like she wasn't home or at collage. It didn't take them to long to realize it was probably the voice that was keeping them apart.

Fuu slowly opened her eyes to the sunshine coming through her window. Fuu just laid there stairing up at her sealing not wanting to get out of her bed, she even was thinking of skipping her classes for the day, which wasn't like her at all. Life just seemed to lose it's meaning and the sad thing was Fuu had no idea why. Besides her feelings of emptiness that seemed to grow as time went by she was also feeling physically sick. She made an appointment with the doctor after her classes were over that day. She eventually got up and started her day. Once her collage classes were over she headed for the doctor. After a couple of tests and a bit of waiting the doctor came in to tell her the news.

" it appears that your pregnant." Fuu looked up at the doctor with disbelief in her eyes.

"I don't understand how this is possible. I've never had a boyfriend let alone slept with anyone." The Doctor didn't really believe her and sighed.

"The tests don't lie ." The doctor told her more things, but Fuu didn't hear anything else he was saying. Fuu was in so much shock that it seemed like everything around her had stopped.

' _How can this be? I just don't understand_.' She thought in her head. The doctor sent her home with papers telling her how to care for herself while pregnant and even one on abortion. Fuu's walk home seemed like she was moving in slow motion. She just kept repeating over in her head 'how'. When she did finally get home she opened her door, closed it, dropped her bag on the floor, then headed for her room. She went in her room and stood infront of her bed. Tears started filling her eyes and soon they fell down her face. She put her head in her hands and cried out. Then out of nowhere she felt something weird in her stomach. Fuu quickly took her hands away from her face and looked down. The feeling was faint but it wasn't going away. She took one of her hands and placed it on her stomach. For some reason when she did the feeling of loneliness and emptiness wasn't as bad. She smiled a small smile, the first smile in a long time.

"I'm so confused. I don't know how you came to be, but I feel better knowing your there. Why i wonder? I even feel a little happy." All of a sudden Fuu jerked her head up and memories started filling her head. The times with Hikaru and Umi as well as times with Ferio. She begain to laugh and cry at the same time. Then she slowly closed her eyes.

' _I remember, I remember everything_.' The feeling of emptiness had disappeared only leaving a feeling of happiness. When she opened her eyes she was back in the black room once more. Fuu started to worry as she looked around.

' _I won't let him take me memories again_.'

"Do not worry I didn't bring you back here to take your memories again." Fuu didn't totally believe him. Suddenly a light showen through the darkness. At first Fuu thought she saw a white rabbit looking animal that had long ears and a red gem on it's forehead. After she rubbed her eyes there was a man wearing a white suit, with a red tie and white shoes. His hair was white and he had a red gem on his forhead. He didn't open his eyes which Fuu thought was weird.

"So why did you bring me back here?"

"I wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry." He said with a frown on his face.

"If your sorry then tell me why you did all this?" He nods.

"I wanted to see if you would be the one to finally show me the power of the human heart."

"Finally? Do you mean that I'm not the first you've done this to?"

"You are not the first. My name is Mokona and I've been to many different universe's doing the same thing to others as I've done to you. Most everyone picked there memories to be erased, though even if they picked the other option I would not end anyone's life. After I had tooken there memories they would just live life as if nothing ever happened and even find others to take the place of there loved ones. But you were different. You just kept feeling like something was missing so much that it made you sad, you felt empty and alone. Even your loved ones acted different then others. They kept trying to get to you no matter how much I tried to keep them away from you. I finally found the people with the stongest hearts." He said with a smile. This was a lot to take in for Fuu.

"Is that why you gave me back my memories?"

"I didn't give you back your memories. I erased them they should be gone forever."

"Then how did they come back to me?" Mokona pointed at her stomach. Fuu looked down at her stomach then back up to Mokona.

"The baby?"

"Yes. Somehow the baby growing inside of you took your memories and held onto them before they were complately gone." Fuu opened her eyes wide.

"If that's true how come I didn't get them back right away?"

"I think you needed to acknowledged it's existence. Once you did your memories were released back to you." Fuu was in amazement at how such a tiny life could do something so big. She then thought of something. Her face became red.

"The baby can't see any of those memories, right?" Mokona laughed.

"I very much doubt that, it's much to small to remember anything." Fuu let out the breath she was holding and once again tears fall down her cheeks. She then wrapped her arms around her stomach as best as she could.

"Thank you. My love, Thank you."

"I think it's time to get you back to your loved ones." Fuu released herself and looked at Mokona.

"Before you do. I have two more questions for you. What are you going to do now? and are you going to keep do this to people?"

"You and your loved ones have touched my heart more then anyone else. I think from now I'm going to watch over you guys and don't worry I'll just watch, I will never again interfere in your lifes are anyones elses." Fuu sighed in relief. Fuu went over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, which surprised him.

"Take care of yourself Mokona." Fuu said with soft smile. Mokona smiled back to her.

"You too Fuu." The black room slowly faded white until neither of them could be seen. Fuu was back in her room laying in her bed and it was the next morning. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked around the room and noticed all the pictures of her and friends were back. Fuu smiled big then throw her covers off herself and jumped out of bed. Fuu ran out of her room, put her glasses and shoes on then ran outside in her pajama's not caring at all what people would think. She just ran and ran looking for her friends. Hikaru, Umi and Ferio had meet outside of a coffee shop to talk once again about how they would get to Fuu.

"Ughh! This is so frustrating." Said Umi.

"I know, but we can't give up no matter what." Said Hikaru

"But that stupid voice keeps stopping us. It's really getting on my nerves." Said Ferio while he balled up his fist.

"He can't keep us apart forever. Will keep trying because if we give up he'll win and I definitely won't let that happen" Hikaru said while putting a fist in the air.

"Your right Hikaru we can't let that jerk win." Said Umi as she put an arm around Hikaru's shoulders. Ferio smiled at them then he looked past them and saw someone standing off in the distance looking like they were trying to catch there breath. When he looked more closely he noticed who it was.

"Fuu?" After he said it Hikaru and Umi looked at him then to where he was looking. Once they noticed it was Fuu the gasped in surprise.

"FUU!" Both Hikaru and Umi said in unison. Fuu Heard them and instantly smiled while crying tears of happiness. Hikaru and Umi ran to her with Ferio close behind. Fuu stretched out her arms waiting to embrace them. Both girls embraced Fuu so hard that it almost made Fuu fall over, but she didn't care. They stood there holding each other, laughing and crying. Ferio wiped away some tears of his own while watching them. After what seemed like forever they pulled away, but still were holding hands.

"Fuu do you remember us?" Said Umi.

"Yes. I remember everything." Fuu squeezed there hands and smiled the biggest smile ever. The girls hugged once more. When they let go Fuu looked over to Ferio.

"You could of just called us instead of running all over the place looking for us." Said Ferio. He was trying to act cool, but was failing.

"I was just to excited that my legs went on there own." They stared at each other for a few seconds until Hikaru and Umi moved out of the way then Ferio quickly closed the gap between himself and Fuu. They hugged each other tight.

"I was so scared I would never see you again, that I wouldn't get to hold you once more." Said Ferio. Fuu couldn't find any words so she just kept hugging him while crying softly. Fuu then remembered something very important. She pulled away from Ferio.

"So Fuu how did you get your memories back?" Asked Hikaru. Fuu stepped away from Ferio and stood where she could see everyone. She then put both her hands on her stomach and smiled at them. All three of them had confused looks on their faces.

"The life growing inside of me kept all my memories safe and gave them back to me." All three of them gasped. Then everyone looked to Ferio. He wasn't moving and his face was stuck in a surprised look. Fuu started to get a worried look on her face.

"Your pregnant?" Ferio said quietly. Fuu nodded. Then out of nowhere Ferio picked her up and spun her around in the air.

"We're going to have a baby! Haha." Ferio placed her back on the ground then kissed her deeply. Hikaru and Umi made an awe sound. Once they pulled away Ferio placed a hand on Fuu's stomach.

"Thanks for helping out your mother." Fuu wiped away tears, but more just took there place.

"congratulations Fuu and Ferio!" Said Hikaru while jumping up and down.

"Yeah what Hikaru said, but I was wondering what happened to that voice?" asked Umi. Fuu laughed.

"His names Mokona and there's no need to worry his not going to do anything to us ever again." Said Fuu.

"How do you know?" asked Ferio.

"He told me that he wouldn't and he said he was sorry. When I looked into his eyes I could just tell he was telling the truth." Said Fuu. They didn't believe this Mokona, but they believed in Fuu so that was enough for them. No more words were exchanged. Hikaru, Umi and Ferio went around Fuu and hugged her. They all cried together on the sidewalk not caring who saw them. They were just happy to be together once more.


End file.
